


We Need to Stop Meeting Like This (In the Medbay)

by nevertheless_parallelogram



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Clone Troopers as Brothers (Star Wars), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt/Comfort, and if I have to write drabbles to give it to them I will, clone troopers deserve all the soft things, don’t worry Cody’s going to make sure he gets one, pre-canon I guess but not by a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless_parallelogram/pseuds/nevertheless_parallelogram
Summary: Cody has just received an iconic scar. Rex isn’t exactly thrilled about this developmentORLet the clones have soft moments!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	We Need to Stop Meeting Like This (In the Medbay)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting my writing anywhere. 😬 I was super into Clone Wars at the start of this pandemic, and this is my favorite of the little drabbles I wrote.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome, as well as any advice!  
> I don’t own anything of course, Disney does.

“You almost _died_ Codes!”

“If it’s any consolation, I didn’t mean to.”

Even with half his vision obscured, Cody could tell that the glare Rex had leveled at him was scathing. It would have sent shinies running back to Kamino, made veterans quake in their boots. Heck, Cody was a marshal commander and he still flushed a bit under the ferocity of that glare.

“Not funny,” Rex said sharply, shoving Cody’s legs none-to-gently to the side of the medbay cot so that he could sit down too.

“I thought it was pretty funny-” Cody started, but another glare from his vod’ika shut him up.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, but although the medbay’s commotion was loud enough to fill the silence between them, Cody knew he had to break it. Rex may have still been scowling at him with a disappointed look that would have made Alpha-17 or maybe even Prime himself glow with pride, but Cody knew his brother well enough to see the other emotions flitting through Rex’s eyes.

There was a little fond exasperation (Cody triggered that emotion a lot) and some traces of exhaustion that only showed in the creases around his eyes and the way he had sagged onto the cot, but mostly Cody just saw a terrified fear glinting there.

Since he had woken up in the medbay and been lectured to his wit’s end by a variety of medics and even General Kenobi himself (as if the man could say anything unhypocritical about recklessness on the battlefield), Cody had felt some sheepishness about his actions, but not a whole lot else. He had gotten the job done, and he was alive, wasn’t he? He’d rather be alive and injured than have any more men under his command dead.

But now, faced with the fear shining in his brother’s eyes, still sharp and potent even though it had been a good 10 hours since the last skirmishes had cleared up, he felt guilt well up inside him.

“I’m sorry Rex,” he rasped, trying (and failing) to sit up.

Rex rolled his eyes, but helped Cody up, and slid over so that the commander could lean heavily on him to stay upright. A passing medic glared at them. Cody ignored him. He could deal with medical constraints _after_ he knew his little brother was going to be okay.

“I really am sorry,” he assured Rex. “I wouldn’t have done it if I’d had any more time to prepare, or if there’d been any safer way to stop it.”

“So, you took a droid to the face?”

Well, when you put it like _that._

“Not to the face, exactly,” Cody deflected, suddenly not meeting Rex’s eyes. “I had to stop it from getting into the trench! I just kind of... jumped out and... tackled it.”

“With your face,” Rex repeated dryly.

“Yes?” Cody turned the statement into a question, picking at his nails and still refusing to meet Rex’s gaze.

Rex reached up and carefully tilted Cody’s face so that he could see the bacta patches and bandages bundling up the whole right side of it.

“You’re going to be okay?” he asked softly, so quiet Cody almost didn’t hear it over the chatter of the medbay. Rex's voice had the twinge of cadet that he still sometimes had when he was scared. It always made Cody’s heart twist, and now was no exception. He leaned harder into Rex.

“I’m gonna be okay,” he assured. “The medics said so. They even said it didn’t affect my eye or vision at all. I’m going to have a wicked scar though,” he couldn’t help but add.

Rex smirked a little at that and ran a hand over the small nick on his chin.

“I got my scar first though,” he reminded Cody.

“Ah, who cares? Mine’s going to be a heck of a lot cooler.”

Rex laughed at that, a real actual laugh, and that made Cody laugh too.

“I’m still mad at you,” Rex reminded, trying to turn his grin into a glower, but he couldn’t quite manage it, and that just made Cody laugh more, and give his vod’ika a cheeky grin. Rex shoved his face away and started to lecture, “Don’t go around headbutting any more droids, or kickboxing any tanks, or tackling any Sith-“

“Tackling Sith? I haven’t tried that one yet,” Cody cut in. “I’m going to have to bring it up with General Kenobi during our next planning meeting.”

Rex’s next glare was truly legendary.

“Don’t even _joke_ Cody-“

**Author's Note:**

> Some Star Wars to English translations:  
> Shinies: A nickname for brand-new rookie clone troopers  
> Medbay: Basically the hospital area of the ships  
> Vod’ika: Mando'a for little brother  
> Alpha-17: An early clone who trained the other troopers  
> Prime: A clone nickname for Jango Fett  
> Bacta: Some sort of healing salve  
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
